


Espiral

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones de Castiel sobre su caída. Escrito antes del final de la  7a temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espiral

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el mes de Misha Collins. Supernatural no es mío, no gano nada con esto, sólo me divierto

Espiral

Por miles y miles de años observé a los humanos. Desde que fueron creados, estuve allí. No entendí porqué eran tan especiales, porqué eran la creación favorita de Papá. Lo único que podía ver era como destruían el mundo y se mataban entre ellos. ¿Por qué tenían libre albedrío, para hacer tanto mal? ¿Y por qué nosotros, perfectos y eternos, los primeros, los servidores fieles, no lo teníamos? A veces me preguntaba esas cosas, pero los soldados no deben hacer preguntas, sólo obedecer órdenes. Y yo era un soldado de bajo rango. 

Todo cambió un día, cuando mi escuadrón fue uno de los elegidos para una nueva misión: rescatar a un humano del infierno. Estas órdenes fueron incomprensibles: si el humano estaba en el infierno lo merecía, nadie iba a parar allí por error. Entonces, ¿por qué teníamos que sacarlo? Pero en un ejército las órdenes no se cuestionan, se obedecen. 

La misión fue difícil y peligrosa. Eramos muchos, pero también los demonios lo eran, y las almas atormentadas se aferraban a nosotros, tratando de salir y obstaculizando nuestros movimientos. El lugar parecía infinito, como infinito eran el dolor y el sufrimiento que soportaban los condenados. Nos separamos para tratar de encontrarlo antes, porque cada momento que pasábamos allí nos debilitaba. 

Yo lo encontré primero. Su alma brillaba, conservaba todavía su pureza, pero estaba muy débil. Tras años y años de tortura, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse más, y se había rendido. Estaba torturando otras almas, y parecía que no tenía posibilidades de evitar convertirse en un demonio más. La pelea contra el poderoso demonio que lo dominaba fue brutal; yo casi había perdido mis poderes, y mis compañeros estaban lejos. Aún no se cómo, conseguí aturdirlo lo suficiente para poder liberar el alma de su poder, pero el humano al que debía rescatar sentía que no merecía ser salvado y se resistió. La única forma de sacarlo que se me ocurrió fue suspender su conciencia y fundir su alma con mi Gracia. Y ése fue mi gran error, o el mayor acierto de mi existencia. Ese fue el principio de mi caída y a la vez de mi vida. Lo elevé de la perdición y me perdí yo. Pero lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez. 

El vínculo que se formó entre nosotros durante la fusión me transformó. Ya no veía a los humanos como monos sin pelo. Aprendí a conocerlos y a entenderlos. Nada volvió a ser igual. El humano al que rescaté cambió mi forma de ver las cosas. Viví muchas experiencias de todo tipo y aprendí más en el tiempo que compartí con él que en el resto de mi milenaria existencia. 

Por primera vez, cuestioné mis órdenes. Por primera vez, desobedecí. Él se convirtió en mi prioridad. Empecé a poner su bienestar y sus necesidades por encima de las órdenes que me daban, de mis compañeros y hasta de mi propia existencia. Sólo deseaba protegerlo y cuidarlo a cualquier costo. 

Fui advertido y castigado por eso, incluso degradado. Un soldado rebelde no sirve en ningún ejército. Intenté volver al buen camino, obedecer a mis jefes y no responder más a sus súplicas, ignorar sus gritos y seguir adelante. Me fue imposible. Su dolor era el mío, y la mirada de sus ojos verdes hacía que me olvidara de todo lo demás. Me enfrenté abiertamente a mis superiores y maté a varios de mis hermanos por salvarlo a él. Secuestré a uno de los más poderosos arcángeles y lo insulté. Había empezado la espiral de caída a la perdición. 

No era capaz de pensar con claridad, ni atender razones. Las órdenes que recibía ya no tenían sentido. Sólo era consciente de que él estaría en peligro si dejaba que mis hermanos siguieran con sus planes. Ataqué a Michael, el jefe supremo del ejército, en el acto de mayor rebeldía de mi existencia, porque quería poseer a mi humano. No podía pensar en otra cosa que impedir que alguien lo poseyera. No lo iba a permitir, ni para salvar el mundo. 

Mi humano y yo, enfrentamos a Lucifer y a Michael a la vez. En aquellos instantes pensé que era una ironía que estuviéramos enfrentados, porque ambos nos habíamos rebelado. La única diferencia entre nosotros era que él se rebeló por despreciar a los humanos, y yo por amarlos, especialmente a uno de ellos. Lucifer me destruyó.

Dios me trajo de vuelta, por segunda vez. No sé porqué, si como castigo o recompensa.  
Lo primero que hice fue curarlo, había sido muy herido por Lucifer, que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano menor. La mirada que me dirigió entonces no voy a olvidarla nunca, tan llena de amor, devoción y dolor que me rompió por dentro. Comprendí una vez más que daría todo por recibir esa mirada, que haría cualquier cosa, que no tenía límites.

Fui un estúpido por creer que yo podía resolverlo todo, que era tan poderoso e invencible que nadie podría engañarme, o derrotarme. Tal vez porque él me hacía sentir así, cada vez que estaba en su presencia. 

Mis hermanos amenazaban con volver a empezar todo, especialmente el que quedó a cargo, Raphael, uno de los más poderosos, que me odiaba especialmente porque tuve el atrevimiento de secuestrarlo. Y empezar todo significaba que no lo iban a dejar en paz, ni a su hermano. Ellos eran más poderosos y yo no sabía que hacer. Pude pedirle consejo a mi humano, pero estaba demasiado roto, vencido y luchando por reconstruir su vida. No tuve el valor de arrastrarlo de nuevo a toda esa locura.  
Nada detuvo mi caída entonces, cometí un error tras otro. Me alié con un demonio, pero lo peor fue que le mentí al ser que más me importaba. Ya no razonaba, lo único que me repetía a mi mismo era que si yo ganaba esa guerra, nadie lo iba a lastimar nunca más. Pero para eso tenía que convertirme en el ser más poderoso que alguna vez existió: el mismo Dios. Así de loco estaba. 

No reaccioné ni siquiera cuando él se enteró de todo, y me suplicó que no siguiera adelante. Ni el dolor de su mirada ni sus lágrimas me detuvieron. “Hago esto por ti, trata de entender”, le decía yo, que creía estar haciéndole un bien. 

Fue entonces cuando perdí por completo el control. Para que no interfiriera en mis planes de dominar el universo (¡para salvarlo a él!) hice lo único que jamás me perdonaría: lastimé a su hermano. Rompí el muro de su memoria y de su cordura. Lo recordó todo y ya no pudo salir del infierno. Una parte de mí sabía que esto era el final, que ahora lo había perdido para siempre. Pero poco quedaba de mí en ese momento. Las almas de los monstruos con cuyo poder me alimenté tomaron el control. Fue una masacre en el Cielo y en la Tierra. El fin del mundo y de todo lo que yo amaba. 

Y entonces él me ayudó a liberarme, a pesar de todo el daño que le hice. De nuevo casi muero, y de nuevo volví. Pero no logramos librarnos de todos los monstruos y los peores de ellos quedaron libres por la Tierra. Y todo fue mi culpa. Debí morir entonces, otra vez, escapar definitivamente de la catástrofe que causé. 

Pero Dios no iba a permitir eso, no iba a dejar que me librara tan fácilmente. Me trajo de vuelta, sin memoria esta vez. Y tuve un tiempo feliz, que no merecía. Yo no sabía quién era, pero tuve una vida humana, una mujer que cuidó de mí y una misión: ayudar a todos los que sufrían. No entendía porqué, pero tenía el poder de curar. De vez en cuando, algo me dolía dentro, me sentía incompleto, como si me faltara una parte de mi ser.  
Y entonces él apareció, buscando ayuda para su hermano. Algo vibró dentro de mí cuando lo vi, sentía que lo conocía, pero no podía recordarlo. 

No me dijo nada, pero yo sentía que me ocultaba algo, algo de vital importancia. Me contó que no podía superar la traición de su mejor amigo. Vi lágrimas en sus ojos, y sentí la profundidad de su dolor resonar en mí.  
Luego todo ocurrió; la demonio que encontramos en el camino me dijo la verdad, y en la lucha contra los demonios que sitiaban el hospital donde estaba el hermano, recordé todo.  
El horror ante mis acciones me paralizó. Sentí que no era digno de mirarlo, ni de estar en su presencia. Y a la vez comprendí que él era la parte que me faltaba. 

Sólo podía hacer una cosa para intentar reparar en parte mis acciones: sacrificarme para salvar a su hermano. Absorbí su locura, para que él pudiera ser libre. 

No recuerdo mucho de los días siguientes en el hospital. Cuando desperté, me sentía un poco ebrio, alegre y con mucha paz interior. Quería quedarme así para siempre, no sentir el tremendo dolor que mis acciones causaron en el mundo, especialmente en él. Pero estábamos unidos por un lazo más allá de mi comprensión, y él siempre volvía a mí en busca de ayuda. A pesar de todo lo que le hice, seguía buscándome. Yo no quería saber de nada, no quería pelear más, no quería causar más conmoción en el universo. 

Hasta la noche antes de la gran batalla, en que él me suplicó que lo ayudara, que prefería tenerme a su lado a pesar de todo, que él también cometía errores, que también estaba maldito. 

Y supe que me estaba perdonando cuando vi en sus ojos esa mirada que sólo me dirigía a mí cuando luchábamos uno junto al otro, cuando confiaba en mí más que en nadie. Esa mirada me despertó, y volví a ser yo mismo.  
-Iré contigo- le dije; - y haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Y nunca fueron tan sentidas y tan auténticas mis palabras como en ese momento. 

La luz que vi en sus ojos cuando me dio las gracias me hizo sentir que todo volvía a tener sentido. Fue como volver del fondo del abismo en el que había caído. Estábamos de nuevo juntos y completos, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera, a volver a empezar. Nada más importaba ya. Ni cielo, ni infierno, ni guerras ni muerte. Sólo existíamos nosotros dos, nuestras almas fusionándose, como cuando todo empezó. El ciclo estaba completo.


End file.
